


Re; Breaking Ethereal Chains

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Degradation, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Groping, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Molestation, Multi, Oral Sex, Paralysis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Riven returns to Noxus to gather support in leading a rebellion against the tyranny of the empire, only to be quickly found out and imprisoned by a woman who introduces herself as LeBlanc. Locked away in the bleak halls of a Noxian dungeon, Riven plots her escape - though LeBlanc has no intentions of making it easy.Uploads every two weeks, alternating Mondays!Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥
Relationships: Emilia LeBlanc/Riven
Kudos: 30





	1. Breaking the Blade

The last thing Riven remembered was eating a pastry that'd been gifted to her by a Noxian child. It was a casual exchange, given to her while she was scouting a nearby village for potential insurgents. She'd never expected a thing, especially not from so young and eager a girl, only to pass out mere minutes after taking her first bite of the sticky and sweet treat. She now awoke in her tent to the sound of rustling outside of her encampment, her body unresponsive and her mind sluggish. She was isolated in a small clearing in the woods, just south of the capitol itself, where she alone rested in her cot as the moon hung high overhead. It was a miracle she'd came to at all in this state, of passing out even as a head poked into her tent. She gazed back at him, but she was paralyzed from head to toe, only retaining the ability to blink and softly breathe.

"'ere she is, just like she said," the strange man uttered to, looking over his shoulder. He first invaded the tent, followed by two more crouched soldiers with weapons at their sides. Noxian soldiers, with seedy smiles as they ogled her half-naked body. She was clad in just a loose shirt and panties, clothes left out to dry overnight after washing them in the nearby river. The last of the trio to enter held aloft a lantern, the light shining over her bare, bronzed flesh.

"Oh shit, she's awake!" Another remarked in shock, taking a hesitant step back as she locked eyes with him. Her expression was neutral, unable to twist the muscles in her face enough to even scowl at the group. The first man laughed and got down on his knees over her, clearly the boldest of the group. He waved his hand in front of her face, watching her gaze follow it side to side.

"Don't matter, she should still be under the effect o' that drug. Ingenious, she is, I tell ya'..." he remarked, undoubtedly referring to the mastermind behind this scheme once more. Riven's blood was boiling. Angry at herself for falling for such a thing more than anything. Things had been going so smoothly, weeks of preparation down the drain all because she decided to indulge in her sweet-tooth a little.

"Haha, really? Now that you mention it, she hasn't budged an inch..." The third soldier lifted her by the wrist, arm limp as he let it merely flop back down to her side. "Should we go ahead and carry her out of here, then? I can't wait to see how we'll be rewarded for this one," he chuckled, his hand still slowly caressing her arm. His eyes were fixated on his chest while he spoke, to Riven's sheer disgust.

"Hold on there... We ain't expected back for a few hours." The first man chuckled. He rested his palm against her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. "She's quite a looker, ain't she? What's the hurry?" Slowly his touch trailed south until it settled on her bosom. He gave it a squeeze, fingertips digging into that firm, supple flesh through her top. "A nice, big chest... Slender waist, broad hips... Not a big fan of tomboys though, but her body's an easy ten." Riven wanted to vomit as she listened to him speak about her like she was some kind of slab of meat, but the other men seemed to agree with his sentiment.

"Speak for yourself, I'd take a tomboy over a princess any day," the second soldier laughed, following his ally's example in reaching out to take an eager grip of her thigh. He squeezed down harshly, before giving it a smack to admire the way that toned, yet delightfully soft, flesh jiggled beneath his palm. It didn't take long for him to grow bold enough to spread her legs apart, getting a glimpse of the camel-toe in those white, plain panties she wore. "Hey, who is this chick anyways? She was talking like this was some kind o' killer or something, but look at her! Her face is all red from a bit of touching!" His taunting range true, Riven's face flushed with embarrassment, ashamed of her utterly helpless state at the whims of these perverted pigs.

"Does it matter?" There was a mumble of agreement among the group as they continued, progressively more aggressive in their molestation. Firm, calloused hands yanked up her shirt, letting her bare chest bounce free. Silence ensued the three men, focused in their task of grabbing and squeezing at her perfect figure. It was a blur in her disoriented state, able to feel their hands roaming over her toned stomach and kneading her breasts. They were merciless, tweaking her light pink nipples with cruel twists and tugs of those erect nubs. Eagerly, they admired the way their fingers so easily dug into such pliable flesh until they were met with that firm layer of muscle underneath, taking their sweet time in exploring their captive's body.

Riven felt repulsed, to say the least, but her body grew hotter in response to their aggressive touch. It'd been a long time since she'd been been given this sort of attention, and never like this. It was raw and primal, their hands never ceasing in grasping and squeezing down on her squishy curves. Sure, there had been some Ionian men, but the touch of a hot blooded Noxian male was noticeably distinguished by what could only be described as a desire to conquer her body - a touch she'd long forgotten. It made their assault all the more effective in making her want to squirm and cry out. She did all she could to stifle these urges, yet her crotch had become noticeably wet from their attentive assault of those all too sensitive breasts and the tantalizing stroking of her thighs. Juices shamefully trickled and stained her skin, visibly darkening the cloth that covered her folds, her breathing gradually growing faster as she tried her hardest to not break into a pant that betrayed her building lust. Sweat beaded down her face, struggling with the rising temperature of her pitifully lewd body, only able to lay and watch as they did all that they pleased with her paralyzed figure.

Then her eyes fell to their bulges. Large, seeming to almost tower over her as they crowded around. Was this really to be the outcome of her valiant efforts to save Noxus from its own tyranny? Gang-raped in the middle of the woods, in her very own camp? She stifled a groan of equal parts disgust and arousal, left to silently wait for the men to decide to take things a step further.

"Hey, she's gettin' wet! Hah, I guess the poison doesn't paralyze some parts, eh?" One of the men finally noticed. It made Riven's shame skyrocket, holding her breath to avoid letting loose another weak-willed sound. The difficulty of the situation grew as the soldier who'd noticed that damp spot placed two fingers against her cunt through the cloth and began to press down. Even in her helplessly limp state, she felt herself tense up. Her teeth gritted a little, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as she began to tingle. Had this damned, weakened state of hers also made her more sensitive?! Even just light strokes of her slit through her panties made her feel like she was on fire! Unable to help but pant and whimper at this point, the men began to chuckle. Each of them trained their beady eyes on her twitching face, taking full notice of her response to their molestation.

"So she can feel what we're doing!" Then came a harsh smack. It was audible, accompanied by a stinging, red welt across her chest. She grunted with the strike, watching as her breasts wobbled violently beneath his palm. "Gah, I'd give anything to fuck this slut right now," he quickly followed up, several mumbles of agreement shortly following. She braced herself, here it came. Their zippers would come down and she'd have whatever remained of her innocence, a term loosely used even by herself, taken from her. She'd had partners in the past, but three at once?! It made her heart nervously pound in her chest, wanting to lash out and fight! There was no doubt in her head that she'd be able to cleanly dispatch all three of this cowards, given a fair fight.

She could only watch as they each began to stand, waiting for them to undo their pants and have their way with her. Her shame came to a boiling point, feeling herself yearning for more of their touch despite wanting to vomit from their looks alone. Yet, it came as a surprise to her that two of the men left the tent. The third, kneeling next to her, produced a vial and popped the cork of. Grabbing her firmly by the chin, he let the mysterious purple contents of the small glass bottle pour between her forced open lips. She had no choice but to swallow.

"Ah well, we need to get moving. Sweet dreams, princess!" He chortled. Her vision began to fade out again. Another dose of the potion? She wasn't... She was... She...

She awoke on the cold, hard surface of a stone brick floor. Her body was tired, her chest sore with bruising from her earlier treatment, and she was now fully stripped naked. She yanked at the cuff on her ankle, a chain rattling with the abrupt motion. At least she'd regained motor control, her hands reaching towards her face to pat her cheeks. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting of a dank cell, iron bars lining the far wall opposite to the one she'd been propped against. Judging by the way she ached, there was no doubt that she'd been carelessly tossed onto the ground when she'd been deposited. Her tired arms stretched, a slight numbness to her entire body. Her groggy mind hardly remembered the encounter in the tent, but as she tenderly rubbed at the side of her breast she recalled bits and pieces of that manhandling of her body.

Many might have panicked in waking up to a foreign room that resembled a dungeon in its cruel, isolated appearance, but Riven knew full well that she was in the bowels of a Noxian dungeon. The interior was of none she recognized from her experience working for the military, but it wasn't a very difficult piece of information to sleuth out. Though her heart filled with anxiety, nervous to see what might come of her fate, what had come to swiftly override her nerves was her pure rage. As she moved one arm to cover her chest, hoping to retain some dignity, she clenched her spare hand into a fist and slammed the side of it into the wall. A futile effort, good for nothing more than a momentary outlet for her anger - soon to be regretted as her wrist ached with another bruise to show for outburst. She crossed her legs, one over the other, and sighed, folding both arms over her bosom as she was left to simply... Wait.

It was as agonizing a wait as expected. Left alone with her thoughts and minimal scenery. There was no external sound, just the metallic clang of her chains as she occasionally shifted in an attempt to find some comfort in a box made of stone bricks. She longed for pants, or a towel, but would've settled for a pair of panties just as quickly. It was no question that this was deliberate, part of her punishment. Humiliation, likely only a fraction of what would come. Though her exile was of her own volition, there were steep punishments for deserting the military. She would've found anything short of a public execution to be surprising, though it did mostly depend on what jurisdiction she fell under. Perhaps she wasn't even being sentenced for her past crimes? The men who'd captured her talked as if they had no clue as to who she was.

Riven had only just begun to ponder this, contemplating what was to become of her now that she had effectively vanished with no one to question it or search for her, when her thoughts were interrupted by the clang of a door down the hall. There were some grumbles and hollering that followed, aggressively rattling chains suggesting that she wasn't the only prisoner being held in this wing. She hadn't thought to call out to anyone, though she was certain that they'd be far from helpful anyway.

Several sets of boots thudded down the corridor, marching in a powerful rhythm, the group of guards moving as a unit until they emerged from the far edge of her cell and came to a halt before her door. A key was quickly produced, promptly unlocking and holding the gate open for a pale woman clad in a rather promiscuous outfit. She entered the cubicle with a confident stride, her heels clicking against the solid ground as she approached the imprisoned exile. Riven glared up at her, only to be met with a smug grin plastered across the woman's purple lips. She batted her smokey eyelashes with a haughty chuckle, visibly reveling in the sight of the captive seated at her feet.

"Riven," she spoke, all too familiar with the ex-soldier. Riven, however, was at a loss. She failed to recognize this woman. If they'd met before she certainly would have picked up on that attractive face, sparing no effort in applying makeup that highlighted her already strong facial features. There was no doubt that she was of high status as well, given how easily she'd commandeered several guards to let her into Riven's cell. A silence blanketed them, the woman waiting out a response.

"What do you want from me?" Riven finally asked, not giving the stranger the recognition she was probably expecting. She merely sighed and rolled her eyes, taking a few more steps forward until she towered over the prisoner. Never once did she break eye contact, nor did her amused smirk ever wipe from her face.

"Someone certainly wants to get right down to business, hm?" she remarked in return. "And no, we've never met. At least, not to your knowledge. It's LeBlanc." A cryptic introduction. Why had she phrased it in such a way? Did Riven have a stalker, of some sort? She kept such an arrogant tone as she spoke, naturally exuding an air of simply being above Riven. Not just in social ranking, but as a human being. It made Riven's blood boil, memories of her time in the military itching to surface after years of repressing and forgetting. Everything about this woman simply screamed "bitch".

"I can't say it's a pleasure, given the circumstance," Riven wittily retorted, forcing a smile of her own. This was what finally cracked LeBlanc's smile, quickly fading into a frown. Somehow it felt disingenuous anyways. She leaned forward and grabbed Riven by the chin, squeezing her cheeks together between thumb and her slender fingers. If there'd been a break in their eye contact, LeBlanc was forcing it now. Their noses were mere inches apart, another drawn out pause in their dialogue making the intimate situation all the more awkward.

"Cute face, but we really must do something about that glimmer of light in your eyes..." LeBlanc remarked, somewhat spitefully. "Pesky." She disengaged, patting Riven twice on the cheek before turning to face away. Heels clacked once more as she walked with a feminine sway behind her broad hips towards the exit. "I simply came to say hello. We're preparing a proper cell for you at the moment, so please excuse the shoddy public accommodations. Shouldn't be much longer than half a day - not that there's really any way of telling the time down here, I suppose." Her tone abruptly grew much more formal as she stepped past the threshold, back out into the hallway. Yet, her guards lingered, even after shutting the door behind her. "Oh, right, I nearly forgot. These men were kind enough to volunteer their time and energy to help making you feel welcome. Try not to struggle too much, I've placed them under a bit of a spell to keep their stamina up for a good bit and there's no telling what they'll do if they feel threatened. I know you're rather strong, so I figured it's only fair I warn you, they might swing back if you swing first!" She giggled. It was a rather genuine, yet darkly depraved one, at that. There was unmistakeable, sadistic amusement she had taken from this situation. She clapped. The four guards began to take a few hesitant steps forward, as if they'd been waiting on orders that had finally been given.

"Something to pass a few hours until things are ready for you. Consider it a welcoming gift," LeBlanc remarked, very apparently enthusiastic about this. That was the end of it. She vanished down the hall, once more alerting the prisoners that inhabited the nearby cells and setting off their jeers like a pack of noisy dogs. That distant door slammed shut with her departure, leaving Riven to her first trial in this wretched place.

As they came to stand over her, she resisted every urge in her body to lash out and punch the nearest guard square in his jaw. She would heed LeBlanc's warning, as suspicious and unusually cruel as it may have been. She was grabbed by her wrist and hauled to her feet, that arm yanked away from her chest and held aloft as the four men examined her body. They had no words for her, all but silent as they loudly exhaled through flared nostrils. Had she really put these men under a spell? She gazed into their dim eyes, but they all truly seemed to have been put into some sort of trance. She felt the presence of not soldiers of Noxus, but four bulls breathing hotly down her neck.

Unlike the men in the tent, though they were savages in their own right, they felt like wild animals surveying the flesh of their prey. They wasted no time, either, already starting to strip out of their clothes as they closed in on her. Riven gritted her teeth, utterly degraded by the knowledge that, while she had no choice but to accept her fate in the tent, she was powerless once more to the whims of these disgustingly perverted pigs. She could feel a hard-on press against her ass from behind, making her shudder as it grinded against the supple skin of her firm ass. It felt large, far too large to be considered average. Her gaze shifted south, examining the erect cocks of her captors.

"Holy shit--!" She couldn't help but gasp. Why the fuck were they this hung!? Each of them were easily as big as her forearm in size, probably twelve inches long if not a bit shorter in their varying shapes. This was probably part of LeBlanc's spell as well, if she was telling the truth. Those lengths surged and throbbed with their arousal, pre-cum already beading from those swollen tips, turgid rods being slowly jerked off just inches from her body. One pressed against her stomach, the man well over a foot taller than her and given the proper height to comfortably grind the underbelly of his length across her toned stomach as his hands harshly grasped at her chest. She bit clenched her jaw, her hands pried away from her sides as she instinctively moved to try and bat his palm away. That was probably for the best.

Then came a smack to her doughy ass, making that peach-shaped rump of hers wobble around his palm. She yelped, another hand grabbing the side of her face and and awkwardly shoving a finger between her lips. Her teeth grazed that thick digit, though she resigned to suckling on the very tip while her tongue inspected its shape. Drool seeped down her chin, a gentle moan escaping as her mouth was kept pried open. Another hand had made its way between her thighs, forcing them a few inches apart as her slit was stroked by two strong fingers. She squirmed, broad hips twisting and inadvertently grinding back against the shaft wedged between her mounds of bronzed ass-meat. She'd already begun to pant, body once more considerably warming up as they molested her from all ends. She was to be turned into their slut until this charm on their minds wore off, treating her stacked figure like some sort of toy to play with.

It could only be wondered how much longer of an agonizing wait she would have to endure before they decided to stuff her with their cocks, but it wasn't long enough for the thought to even occur to her. She was dragged down by the strong arms of the man pressed against her back, held firmly by the hips as he took to laying down beneath her. She was held fast in his lap by his grip on her waist, his cock now pushed up against the thighs that straddled his pelvis with that raging manhood pressed across her stomach. She timidly gazed down at that massive, vascular length, the tip coming up past her bellybutton in a bold display of how deep that thing would undoubtedly be impaling her. She gulped, visibly unnerved and caught off-guard as a second shaft suddenly swung forward and slapped her across the face. It casually rested over her anxious visage, the lower portion of the length still being jerked off while the man's spare hand gripped her by the back of the head. Two more tips poked at her cheeks from the sides, expecting similar service as they too worked their pricks with slow, taunting strokes.

Not that she'd hardly have to move a muscle in pleasuring them. Her hands were still firmly in their grasps, wrists guided to those flanking rods and her fingers made to curl around their dense girths. She couldn't even fully immerse them in her touch, too thick to fully enclose in her fists, the guards starting to work her hands back and forth on their own accord for her. At least it saved her the repulsive act of properly servicing them, though it failed to salvage the matter of that tip prodding at her soft lips. It smacked against her closed mouth a few times, fleshy thwaps of it batting against her plush cock-suckers before she reluctantly admitted its entry. The entire helm pressed into her mouth immediately, even just the glans feeling as if they were stretching her jaw as the tip slowly began to grind into her tongue with a few slight bucks of the hips. She gazed down that long, vein-riddled shaft with a furrow of the brow, refusing to return her stare to their undoubtedly leering eyes, opting to instead stare down the remaining ten inches that would soon be crammed down her throat. Helplessly watching as those heavy, swollen balls that adorned the base gently swayed with each rock of his pelvis forward, silently promising to eventually nestle against her chin if his girth would only fit down her windpipe.

It served suitable distraction from the atrocity surrounding her, but not enough to fully take her mind away from the sensation of being lifted. That final dick pressed against her tight cunt lips, her wet fluids leaking onto the tip as it wetly started to thrust against the opening. He was teasing her, not yet daring to penetrate but chuckling as he jabbed against those aching lips. She was on fire by this point, possibly residual effects of those drugs she'd led herself into believing were equal parts aphrodisiac. There was no way she'd be so perverted of her own willingness, right? No, surely she was under a spell as well. Why else would her loins ache for him to ravage her pussy and slam against her cervix without remorse for her very being? Her wish wouldn't be so long a wait, either, as he wiggled her hips atop his shaft, one hand grasping the base of the rod to keep it steady. Slowly she was pressed down, all of his might seeming to be applied in stretching open those slick walls around his bare cock. She stifled a moan with the shaft pressing against the back of her throat, sealing those glossy cock-suckers of hers firmly around his length to turn that audible admission of pleasure into nothing more than a soft grunt.

Riven found herself dragged down inch after inch, unable to believe that there was still so much more shaft to take with each passing thrust up into her gut. She could already feel him working his way towards her womb, taking considerable effort on his part to ram himself deeper into her twat. She could feel herself being stretched to his very shape, being stuffed with more of his shaft and being made to take as much as he could cram into her slit. Her eyes rolled back, another moan rumbling from her throat and sending vibrations through the cock before her. The grips of her hands tightened a little as she endured the assault on her blazing hot insides, plenty of lubrication easing the friction of those crude pumps of his hips into her crotch.

Her tongue curiously explored the mushroom-shaped tip of the cock before her, his seed painting her taste-buds in its bitter, yet salty flavor. The texture was thick, a bit difficult to get down even in its diluted state, but the flavor was far from unpleasant. It still made her want to gag nonetheless. The submissively had begun to service that crown with gentle licks and the wet slurp of her halfheartedly nursing on those uppermost inches, only to be promptly pried away by the grip on her hair. She gasped slightly, catching her breath in the form of the masculine musk and traces of sweat that flooded her nostrils, only to have her parted lips stuffed with another girth. This time from the side, a bit of an awkward angle, as a new suitor had come to acquaint itself with the interior of her mouth. Each stroke of his hips into the embrace of those plump lips stretched out her face, pressing agaisnt the inside of her cheek with enough strength to bulge out her cheek from the inside.

Riven fought the urge to gaze back up at him, instead continuing to blankly stare down the saliva-slick rod in her face. Pre-cum dripped from his tip onto her chest, smearing her golden toned skin with his pearly seed, alongside several strands of her fresh spit making that flesh further glisten, once more stroking his length right in her face. Both of her hands remained in use, though he quickly found something else to occupy his time. He sand down to his knees, slapping that wet shaft across her cleavage and grasping each of her tanned jugs in his respective palms. His fingers found their way to her still-sore nipples, just a simple pinch making her entire body squirm and twist atop the cock continuing to burrow towards her cervix. Those entire, perky mounds were lifted by a harsh tug and left to bounce back into place around his shaft. He wasted no time in seizing her by those pliable orbs once more, squeezing them down around his girth and starting to fuck the valley they formed like a traditional orifice. His heavy balls slapped against her under boob, fleshy smacks of his pelvis against her smooth skin resonating alongside the wet schlicks of his saliva-smeared shaft gliding along her supple skin. Her breasts failed to fully smother his girth, with how ridiculously thick he was, but he hardly seemed to mind in the presence of the pleasure it offered him. He began to hump at her cleavage wildly, making her entire body tremble beneath his force.

Not that Riven had the time or energy to focus in on his action specifically. She was tasked with handling the first few inches of a cock nearly too big to fit in her jaw attempting to enter her throat. He'd begun grow more aggressive, Riven quick to relax her throat and permitting him entry as best as he could. It was no simple task, her eyes immediately widening as it dawned on her just how big of a challenge this was to be. She could already feel her neck bulging from the internal insertion, her head tilting back as he lifted it slightly for a better angle.

"Glk! Gllg... Mmh!" She wetly gagged and moaned, eyes slightly rolling back. She struggled to catch any final breaths before being suffocated on his shaft, the guard managing to slide well over six inches down her airway. Each thrust produced another groan, her pitch heightened by the sensation of having her cervix repeatedly hammered into at a steady tempo. Her thick ass was being bounced on the lap of the man beneath her by now, almost working in unison with those greedy thrusts into her throat. Those heavy balls slapping into the wet lips of her cunt mimicked the sounds of those rutting against her chest. It all sounded muffled to her, though, a background scene to being deprived of precious oxygen by the almost bottle-thick shaft plunging down her esophagus - albeit, she could still feel a jolt to her nerves each time she felt that tip slam into the sturdy entrance to her womb as if it were trying to break in and fuck her very core.

Relief came at last as he tugged back on the makeshift handlebar he had around her light-colored hair, the tip releasing from her parted lips with a wet 'pop'. A few strands of drool bridged the gap to her heaving mouth, tongue hanging from those wide-open lips. More spit cascaded down her chin and dripped onto her collarbone and already slippery cleavage, only further aiding in the lubrication of that furious plowing of her bosom.

There was little time to rest as her head was turned at nearly a ninety-degree angle. The other cock that she'd only given the satisfaction of of a limp hand begin loosely dragged back and forth over the shaft of craved her attention next. Before he could force her to comply with his wordless demands, she dove forward. Her lips gripped the very tip, tongue swirling around those sensitive glans in an effort to momentarily tide him over. Anything to catch her breath and spare her jaw further torment. Even just a minute of rest for her throat would be plenty, her nostrils flaring keenly as she deeply inhaled his scent. A necessary cost to fill her lungs, even such a dominantly sexual aroma better than no air at all. He was briefly amused, taking hold of the back of her head and simply caressing her locks while helping guide her lips back and forth over the ridge of his drooling helm. He groaned, his all-too sensitive tip being thoroughly polished by her oral skills.

Perhaps it was a mistake though, she no longer had a necessary distraction from those unrelenting strikes at her core. Those animalistic bucks of that raw manhood jack-hammering at her slit, his pelvis lifted off of the ground by a few inches in display of his physical training as he held her firmly aloft. More than enough space to shallowly thrust, violently waging a war on her deepest weak spots, making her already aching body tremble with bliss. She couldn't believe that she was being driven to an orgasm by these... These pigs! Her eyelids fluttered, toes curling, holding out as long as she could before her walls clasped down around his girth. She could feel how damned big he was. How fully he filled her slit, every vein and bump protruding from the shaft almost like its own rib aimed at further heightening her mind-numbing euphoria. It was so pathetic of her, cumming on a total, perverted stranger's cock like this. Her hatred grew, that rage in her heart tripling, though she felt none of it for these particular Noxians. Images flashed through her head of that arrogant bitch, but were quickly wiped away with the pleasure that coursed through her tingling spine and shivering limbs. Her back arched, pushing out that wobbling ass a bit more.

She'd slipped up, relenting in the service that had quelled the urges of the male before her. He shoved her head down his shaft with both hands. In that relaxed, almost limp state, he managed to shove almost the full size of his beast down her throat. She gagged on reflex, eyes rolling back into those twitching eyelids, unable to stop him from dragging her lips back and forth over his rod like a masturbation aid. It was sensory overload, especially as that second shaft neared once more. He slapped his wet length against her cheek, idly passing his time by continuing to jerk off with her palm across his wet and sticky girth, smearing spit and pre-cum over her flawless skin. Yet, he tensed up. Spurts of his creamy seed splattered the side of her face and even landed in her hair, fingers catching streaks of it across those slender digits as her fist was worked swiftly back and forth. He smeared every drop he could onto her, marking her as the submissive slut she'd played the part of, smacking her a few times with the slowly softening length as the very last drop had been squeezed out by her slightly tightened grip. He sighed, letting go of her wrist and chuckling softly as he took a step back.

Had he finished? There was no time to focus on what he was doing, not even out of the corner of her eye. She retained very little control over her own body at this point. Both crotch and mouth were being deliberately used, with little action on her own part, like she was a custom-order sex-doll at this point in their "warm Welcoming", as LeBlanc had so eloquently phrased it. Some of her senses had begun to return to her as the highs of her orgasm had faded, but the pleasure continued to disrupt any rational thought in her weary head. She just wanted out, to be given a rest. Even that chilled, stoned floor was an appealing alternative to the sturdy lap of a man plunging twelve-inches deep into her slit. 

There was another grunt as the humping at her tits slowed to a halt. He held his tip just beneath her cleavage, angling himself in a way that ensured his entire load would be dumped across the inside of her bosom. Ropes of that sticky, molten-hot jism plastering her bronzed skin-tone with its contrasting off-white coating, his firm hands keeping those pillowy orbs of hers held against his girth until he was satisfied. A few final thrusts smeared some more of that oozing seed around before he let those perky breasts spring back into place, now thoroughly painted with a milky sheen and drying spit across her flesh. With a final strong, he squeezed out one final drop over her collarbone before stepping back.

It was now a test of endurance for the last two men, but the shaft balls-deep in the vice-like grip of her folds began to erupt first. She could feel it swell, ready to burst and flood her womb with its seed... Yet nothing came. He seemed just as surprised, his hips inquisitively slowing. His groans grew, his legs trembling. He pulled out, Riven gazing down the best she could as her head was dragged along the other guard's girth without pause. There was a purple, glowing ring constricting the base of his cock. He grunted like a caveman, unable to articulate himself as he humped at the air desperately. Had that always been there? She'd never felt anything obstructing him from pushing himself to the very hilt with his thrusting. Yet, rather curiously, amidst his futile hip-pumping into the air, the binding vanished entirely. It faded, allowing his climax to haphazardly blow in powerful discharge from his painfully erect manhood. Of course, at this angle it covered Riven's stomach without a care. More streaks of a faceless stranger's seed plastering her skin, coating her stomach and under boob with impressive velocity and slowly dribbling down her flat and toned tummy. He let out a relieved sigh as a few pathetic spurts finished off the back-half of his orgasm, simply streaming down the sides of the shaft as he collapsed onto the ground.

He remained put, given Riven all the time in the world to focus on that shaft violently fucking her throat. Drool bubbled around her wet lips, unrelenting in savagely dragging her face back and forth. Those saliva-coated balls smacked into her chin with each thrust, her nose repeatedly being shoved right up against his, thankfully shaven, crotch. Though it was a measly thirty seconds, without oxygen it truly felt like a decade of getting her jaw stretched and throat bulged by his monstrous size, only to finally have him grip her head with his full length sheathed down her airway. She gagged, eyes fluttering shut, as he emptied his thick spunk straight into her stomach. Sparing her the taste, but its thickness failed to go down easy as he directly deposited it, Riven struggling to stay conscious as he swelled and twitched in donating his seed. Her nostrils flared, entire body trembling and arms starting to slightly spasm. Ten seconds. Twenty. Thirty. Her vision began to darken the more she tried to concentrate. She tapped on his hip, and to her surprise he yanked himself back. All at once that saliva-lubricated length dredged itself from her throat, immediately met with a gasp and a sputter. Riven buckled over and fell from the lap she sat on, sitting back against the wall as she coughed and heaved in an effort to catch her breath.

That was the end of it. They redressed, bar the man who'd passed out underneath her ass, and carried themselves from the cell. They lacked that vigor they'd approached with, no longer a swagger in their step. One even walked with a bit of a hunch. They almost seemed smaller too, though Riven could only wonder if she was imagining things as she nearly hacked up her lung. The one she'd been riding was definitely a few feet shorter than he'd been looming over her, though, as he was slung over another guard's shoulders in the nude. They gave her no words, hardly even a glance in her direction. Her cell was locked behind the last to leave, the prisoner left to her own devices. She regained her composure, disgusted at the ample amount of drying cum that stained her body and the lingering scent of the musk that came with it. She craved a bath, or even a hole in the ceiling so that it might rain on her, letting out a deep sigh.

Riven had endured her first trial, she supposed, though she could only wonder what LeBlanc's end-game was with such an usual and perverted greeting. For now, she would take her time to rest, if only for an hour or two. She needed it.


	2. Deception

Riven's eyes slowly peeled open. How long had it been? She'd fallen asleep after taking a brief moment to rest her eyes without even realizing it, jolting awake in acknowledgment of her already oh-so limited time. There had been no time to plan, and no way of saying for certain just how much longer she had. Her ankle tugged at the chain that held her bound to the wall. It was long, enough so that she could roam the room as she pleased. Her hands braced against the wall, pulling herself to her feet. It was difficult, her body wanting to give out underneath her, but with trembling limbs she managed to get herself upright and own her legs. There was no time for weakness, only action.

She limped towards the bars that contained her, half-staggering with each yank on the clattering chain shackling her right foot. It took a fair bit of effort to really move, but her progress towards the open wall of her cell was considerable in a short amount of time. Each hand gripped one of those metal poles respectively, steadying herself against them, while her head dipped forward in an attempt to peer out into the corridor.

It was fairly plain and empty. Worn, old brick walls and a solid concrete floor damp in various spots. The other chambers were just as dark as her own, impossible to catch a glimpse of the life that was contained within them. At the very end of the hall there was a single door made out of some form of metal, a window with what could be assumed to be a sliding plate over it prohibiting looking any further. Riven sighed softly, she didn't have much to work with here. The idea of asking her fellow prisoners for help crossed her mind briefly, but it was a gamble. Noxian criminals were a different breed of degenerate, more often than not, though maybe it was just her bias against her homeland now that her eyes had been uncovered to the truth. She would hold her silence for now, taking her peace to observe the surroundings some more.

The only way out, short of busting down a wall with her bare hands, seemed to be that door. A shame, since that meant two locks in her way at the very least. One of which adorned her cell, her eyes flitting over to gaze at the one that contained her in this dank room. She wondered briefly if it could merely be broken off, but it would no doubt cause a disturbance to hammer away at it. Even if she had a tool to use, even if she could get the lock off, there was nowhere to run after. Surely there was a reason that LeBlanc hadn't wanted to keep her in this particular cell, however. Some sort of flaw in the design that she could exploit, or maybe just in the system as a whole? Yet, no matter how much she inspected the four walls of her room, it seemed futile. There was nothing but the chain that bound her, not even a scrap of clothing that she could use to cover her shivering body.

Perhaps, one of the bars might come loose if she tried to jostle it hard enough? She began to go down the line, one by one, but her progress was interrupted by the door at the end of the hall slamming open. She leaped back, covering her chest with one arm and her crotch with the other, sheepishly standing in place as she awaited the soldier to make his rounds. What if it was LeBlanc instead, though? Surely not, she tried to reassure herself, it was only pair of footsteps down the hall. Men jeered at the guard, hollering and whistling. Why? What was so interesting to them?

Then they came into view of Riven's cell. A female guard, her helm off and her long, black hair down over her shoulders. She had a rather attractive face, with full lips and a button nose, despite her undoubtedly fit body. The woman's eyes lingered on Riven's body, looking her over slowly, drinking in the sight of those exposed, bronzed curves. There was a glimmer of excitement in the dark-haired beauty's eyes, lighting up a certain dullness that masked them just moments prior. Riven frowned, realizing that she wasn't safe from perversion just because it wasn't a male soldier this time around, but found herself somewhat more readily accepting of the silent ogling due to the shift in gender of the perpetrator.

The interaction was brief, the nameless woman finishing her slow trot around the hall and slamming the door at the far end shut once more. Riven sighed, having a little more time to think. There was a key ring on the woman's hip, she'd acknowledged, one that undoubtedly had her potential freedom snagged on its loop. It occurred to her that she'd just met the flaw in the system face-to-face, then and there: the Noxians who worked the prison, not the structure itself. She took a step back and slumped back down against the coarse wall, dealing with the discomfort to rest her sore legs a little while, taking a moment to meditate on her escape plan.

The next opportunity came shortly, Riven quick to bounce to her feet. She peered out of the cell, her cheek right up against the cold iron of the bars, spotting the same female guard strolling slowly down the hall and studiously peering into each cell she moved across. The excited hollering of the men resumed. Riven shook her head solemnly, preparing to go through with her plan, praying that she wasn't about to degrade herself for nothing.

As the guard came into view, Riven lunged herself forward, pressing her breasts right up into the chilled metal of the bars. She gritted her teeth, fingers tensing the girth of the poles she clung to, the flesh of her supple orbs spilling out around the openings in the cell in a silent invitation of further inspection. Riven bit her lip, batting her eyelids at the guard, trying everything she could in her clumsy arsenal of seductive tactics to draw the woman's attention.

"Oh?" she chuckled softly, strolling forward a few steps. It worked? Riven was amused, mildly, as her looks and body were acknowledged by the total stranger, yet not as entertained as the soldier herself. "Messing with me out of boredom, are we?" She asked, a genuine smile spreading across her peach-colored lips. Riven couldn't help but smirk back, wiggling her broad hips a little. It was utterly shameless, but she'd already been violated twice. Doing it herself was far less humiliating - or she tried to convince herself of that anyway.

"Aren't you, cutie?" Riven purred softly. Her finger beckoned forward, just as she'd practiced in her head in the minutes leading up to this. The guard came forward, just inches away, unable to break her lecherous gaze from the prisoner's bosom as it mashed against the cell. Especially those light pink teats, her nipples stiff from the cold grinding against her bare skin, goosebumps visible all over. It was readily apparent to be uncomfortable, solidifying just how committed she was to this seduction tactic.

"What do you think? I walk these bloody halls for eight hours a day, and nobody's bat-shit stupid enough to try and make an escape from here," the guard responded, keeping her voice low. There was a brief glimpse out of the corner of her eye, making sure that an audience hadn't formed in her distraction. "No appreciation, no entertainment on my shift, just walking and listening to these stupid assholes cry out for female attention," she scoffed, letting her attention return to those plump mounds. Her hands raised, removing her gloves and tucking them into her pockets, revealing her bare, slender fingers. One palm reached forward, unwavering in its path toward the treasure that laid before her, grasping Riven's breast through the bars and giving it a firm squeeze. Riven stifled a moan.

"Nn... That's a strong grip..." Riven choked out a compliment. The guard failed to use tact in massaging the prisoner's chest, roughly kneading and tugging on it. It was impossible to discern if it was deliberate or inexperience, but the woman's other hand began to mimic the first. Was she...? Riven let out a gasp as her jugs were yanked through the spaces between the cell's bars, sandwiching one of the poles between her cleavage, her torso pinned to the barrier itself while her bosom was assaulted without mercy.

"They're honestly impressive..." The guard cooed softly, tweaking one of those pink nubs harshly. Riven struggled to maintain her composure in the wake of her mingling discomfort and pleasure. She'd underestimated the perversions of such a pretty face, huffing softly in what was shaping up to be an endurance test. Any louder and she'd alert all of her neighbors to this little act, forcing her to merely bite her lip and take it. A thought briefly crossed her mind, however, as she listened to the guard's crude words. Had her chest gotten bigger? Surely it was her imagination, the scene slightly warped by the way she was being handled, but she felt more sensitive too. It was probably just the soreness.

The guard leaned forward, wrapping her lips around the teat of one of those mounds. Her tongue flicked over the bare nipple, teeth unhesitating in nibbling and lightly tugging as she suckled, all while continuing to roll the other moderately sized breast under her palm. Riven's cheeks were flushed a deep red, her panting audible, holding onto the bars of her cell until her knuckles turned white. The insides of her thighs glistened with juices leaking down her legs, getting to the point of being unbearably aroused by just having her pillowy jugs assaulted by the guard's rough touch.

"Fwah..." the soldier moaned softly, finally releasing the suction of her lips and taking a step back. She wiped the drool from her chin, once more taking a second to glance down the hall. "I need to get back to my rounds, but I'll be back. Be on your knees when I return," she winked, giving Riven one last slap on the chest and admiring the wobble to those pliable orbs. Riven nodded weakly, her plump thighs grinding together, watching in relief as the guard walked away.

That hadn't really bared the fruit that she was hoping for, but she would have another chance soon. There'd been time for her to get a much better look at her mark, the keys tied to the woman's waist, and she had just the idea of how to undo that knot to snag them for herself. In fact, getting on her knees might've even been beneficial next time around. She yanked her chest back into her cell, legs giving out briefly underneath her, and stumbled back to her usual spot to wait in anticipation for their next encounter.

As the door clanged open again a short while later, she scrambled to assume her position before the cell. Her knees met the harsh concrete ground, hands patiently in her lap, gazing up from behind her cage as the same guard returned to greet Riven once more. Something was off, however - had her eyes always been that hue? No, certainly not. They shone with a noticeable glow, honing in on the imprisoned exile hungrily - yet almost seeming to pierce right through her. The guard exchanged no words, simply a smug smirk, reaching for her trousers and undoing the zipper. It didn't matter, she had her job. Riven's heart pounded in her chest, she'd never eaten out a pussy before though - but it quickly came to her attention that today wouldn't have been her opportunity to try, either. In place of a cunt flopped out a cock, quickly hardening as it slapped across her face through the bars at its sides, the cloth of those bulky pants sinking enough to let the two heavy, pale orbs adorning the hilt breathe as well. Riven winced.

"You have a...?" Riven stammered softly, gazing back up at the nameless guard. That grin was condescending, a far different attitude behind the visage before her than earlier. It was familiar, in a way - but she was quickly distracted by the hips before her drawing back and jabbing the very, swollen tip of that stiffening length against her lips.

"I don't have all day, sweetie," the woman remarked, reaching through the bars and taking a tuft of Riven's hair in hand. She pulled forward, prompting Riven to press her mouth right up to the tip. There was a slight nod of understanding, her tongue jutting out and licking at the underside of the helm slowly. Her lips took the very cusp between them, flicking and lapping at the sensitive glans playfully, never breaking eye-contact with those bizarre, mystic pupils. She felt as if she was being watched by more than just the guard, it was impossible to shake the feeling. It mattered very little, though. She would still try and go through with her plan.

"Mmf..." Riven let out a soft, teasing moan around the head as her lips rolled over the ridge of the head, continuing to swirl her tongue around the underside with each bob of the head. It was a somewhat rigid effort, not exactly in the cock-sucking mood given the circumstance, but the guard seemed to enjoy it all the same. Perhaps she took more delight in watching Riven force herself to look as if she was enjoying the taste of the beast before her, doing her best to bat her eyelids and force out fake groans of pleasure. It was all a somewhat ridiculous tactic to try and draw attention from her hands, which she kept purposefully spread to bars a little further away from her face. It was too early to act yet, though.

"You can take more than that, slut," the guard cooed softly, pushing her hips forward. She shoved her pelvis all the way against the cell, letting her full package rest just within the confines of the cage, all eleven inches eagerly pulsating right in Riven's face. Riven had to briefly wonder why everyone around here was so hung, but it was that train of thought that quickly led her to make a connection. Her eyes quickly shifted from the base of the girth before her to meet the soldier's purple-hued eyes. Another curse? The men from before had similarly ridiculous size and vigor to them, but she'd never looked them in the eyes. It wasn't impossible to reasonably draw the connection, though.

"Hm?" The guard asked, arching a brow. She tugged slightly on Riven's hair. "I didn't say slow down, I said take it deeper. Got a hearing problem?" Riven flinched. She resumed bobbing her head obediently, her soft lips dragging back and forth over that turgid shaft all the way down to the half-way point. A soft grunt was audible from above. She needed to step up her game - she needed to give good enough head to make the bitch focus solely on the lips sucking her cock. Riven began to move faster, eager slurps starting to fill her cell with each stroke of her luscious cock-suckers across the vascular length, also coming to take her left hand from the bars and moving it to the sack, nails lightly scratching and rubbing over those swaying orbs.

"Ooh- that's it, you... Nnf, slut," the guard praised softly, releasing those silver locks and instead patting the side of Riven's head. "I knew you were a whore, but you give some good head too," she panted softly, locking eyes with the prisoner. Riven struggled to maintain her seductive expression, wanting so badly to furrow and glare at the repulsive touch of those fingers caressing her hair. She would endure, casually deciding to make her move towards the key ring. Slowly, merely letting her wrist hang over the horizontal bar across the lower half. Progress was progress.

Just as it was across the length of the beast of of a girl-dick before her. She was already nearing the base, struggling to deep-throat more than a few inches past half with each pump of her mouth across the saliva-glistening girth. What she lacked in technique was made up for in forced enthusiasm, or at least she hoped that would be the case. The guard was certainly seeming to enjoy it. Riven's tongue jutted out from her lower lip, extending it as far as she could, licking and grinding it against the bottom of the shaft with the rhythmic movements of her head across the majority of the length.

"Come on... Just a little deeper," the guard groaned from above. Yet, try as Riven might, she couldn't manage it any deeper than the eight she was already barely able to handle stuffing down her throat. It became evident that this was the deepest her mouth would go in just a few brief moments, prompting the soldier to take initiative. A second hand grasped Riven by the other side of the head, the first tightening its grip, suddenly yanking forward until her face was pulled right up to the bars of the cell. She kissed the hilt, gagging on the girth plugging her spread lips, eyes widening in shock. They stayed there for a moment, motionless, Riven's nostrils flaring as she was suffocated on the entire length of the woman's pulsating cock, balls nestled to the prisoner's chin.

"See? You can handle it," the guard chuckled softly, drawing all the way back until the tip escaped Riven's lips. There was a wet 'pop', strands of drool leaking from her panting mouth, coughing and sputtering shortly following. "Such a good girl..." the voice cooed. Riven was granted the time to wipe her chin and catch her breath, one of those fists departing from the side of her head to instead grasp the saliva-coated shaft before her - the solider giving it a few slow tugs in admiration of the prisoner beneath her looming shadow. Riven gazed back up with an irritated scowl across her face. "Aw, don't look at me like that!" the guard pouted. The pitch of her voice had shifted into that of a difference person altogether, though it was still accompanied by the movement of this woman's lips. Riven froze in terror.

"Finally realized it?" LeBlanc chuckled in a haughty manner, letting that spit-slick length flop over Riven's face. "I noticed you whoring yourself out to the guard, so I decided to throw you a bone. No need to thank me. I know how much of a helpless slut you are for fat cocks!" Her playful mocking drew a blush across Riven's face, face red in equal parts anger and humiliation. "I don't think our little friend here minds it either... Of course, she might not be happy about it after she comes out of my spell, I don't have the faintest clue as to how long she'll be stuck with this third leg of hers... But that's not really any of my concern." LeBlanc's words made Riven feel disgusted, though that was likely their intent. To know that the bitch treated everyone like this, even her "allies", was repulsive. To just manipulate their bodies in such a way? It sounded permanent, no less.

"Aw, don't look so glum, sweetie," LeBlanc frowned from behind the visage of her puppet. "I would've just come to visit you in person, but I had more pressing matters to attend to. Don't you worry about a thing, though. I'll always be watching. Keep that in mind in case you get lonely!" She cackled, once more dragging Riven's head as close as she could to the bars of the cell. The tip of that swollen girl-dick aligned itself with those lush, waiting lips once more. "Now let's go ahead and feed you your meal, you must be starved... Open wide!" Riven gritted her teeth, but reluctantly parted her lips. She had to finish what she started, albeit she was far less willing now that she knew who she'd given herself to. LeBlanc wasted no time in shoving the tip inside, sliding inch after inch past those plump cock-suckers until she was right up against the back of Riven's throat.

"Attagirl..." LeBlanc praised softly. "You seem far less enthusiastic about this now, though... Would it help if I did... This?" There was a poof of smoke, and the guard's face had transformed when it cleared. It was now LeBlanc in appearance as well, though a bit larger and stronger - and clad in a suit of chain-mail and leather. Riven furrowed her brow, only further aggravated. LeBlanc sighed. "Not a fan, hm? Well that's rather rude of you. Though... Your angry face is pretty sexy. Blowjobs are always best when the slut is pissed off, something about that fire in your eyes just... Really gets me going," she huffed softly, licking her purple lips at the sight. She began to hump at the waiting throat before her, unhesitatingly slamming herself as deep as she could fit her girth down the bulging windpipe of the prisoner.

Riven continued to glare piercing daggers up at the mage, as much as it enraged her to lock eyes. The silence between them was consumed by the sloppy sounds of wet gagging and slurping, accompanied by LeBlancs soft breathing and moaning. Spit bubbled around Riven's lips, strands flinging out and dripping onto her cleavage, struggling to keep up her contorted, aggravated expression. If this was what LeBlanc liked, she would do it, if only to capture the mage's attention in the heat of the moment. In the background, as subtly as she could, her hand reached for the key ring.

"You can - nng, fuck - really take a big dick like a champ, hm?" LeBlanc purred softly, biting her lower lip. It was clear as day that she was infatuated with Riven's glare. "Taking every last inch of me like the slut you are, probably denying the fact that you're absolutely loving the taste of my cock as I jerk off with your throat... Fuck," LeBlanc cooed, bosom heaving with her labored panting. "Letting me just use your throat like a pussy without moving so much as a muscle in resistance. If anything, you've been even more compliant after you realized it was me..." LeBlanc groaned. Riven had to wonder if she was getting off on talking about herself more than she was the deep-throat, but there was hardly time to focus on the words ringing in her ears between focusing on the careful movements of her trembling fingers while enduring the pounding of that pelvis slapping against her face. Each thump of those saliva-coated balls hammering off of her chin made her body tense up, flinching in response to each heavy slap.

"Glk, glk, gllg..." Riven gagged and grunted without restraint, hoping to further draw in LeBlanc's attention to the sensation of plowing her throat. It succeeded, it seemed, though she didn't have to feed into the woman's lust for very long. LeBlanc lunged forward, Riven's lips mashing against the womans' crotch once more, those large orbs going taut against her chin. The shaft throbbed hard down her throat, at its very limit.

"Nng... Drink it all down like a good girl..." LeBlanc groaned, fingers digging in harshly. She bucked once, thick, hot spunk pouring out of the swollen tip of her length. Riven could feel it filling her stomach, finally giving up her scowl and letting her eyes roll back and flutter shut. She struggled to choke it all down, a nonstop flow of those creamy ropes pumping straight into her gut. Her tongue squirmed against the pulsating underbelly of the rod lodged down her airway, licking at those twitching balls helplessly, her fingers trembling far too much to possibly work the key ring off of the possessed guard's belt with any subtlety. They clattered to the floor.

Riven winced, but LeBlanc's twisted expression suggested she was too immersed in the pleasure of blowing her load down her prisoner's throat. Relief washed over her momentarily, but she couldn't let up her guard now. Even as LeBlanc's climax drew to an end, pulling back her hips and letting the last few weak spurts fill Riven's mouth, Riven could only worry that she'd notice.

"Swallow," LeBlanc firmly instructed. Riven nodded slightly, the very crown of the shaft still pressed between her lips. She let the salty fluid pool on her tongue for a moment, coating her taste-buds, before gulping, drinking down the small mouthful she'd been granted. Disgusting. LeBlanc grinned. "Such a good, obedient girl... Of course, I'm sure you haven't been disillusioned yet. You probably think that you'll be escaping soon. That I'll slip up if you play your cards right, and I'll hand you the keys to the place or something." She gave Riven a pat on the head, and a slap of that sticky cock across the face. Though she still slowly stroked it, smearing that spit and seed all over Riven's soft complexion, it was, thankfully, slowly going limp. "Putting all your energy into pleasing your captors so they slip up and drop their guard, grasping at every possible avenue of escape with all your might... You'll wear yourself out in no time at all, which is no fun for me or you. I like when my toys have enough fight in them to struggle for days, or even weeks..." She paused, finally pulling away. The zipper of those pants came up, LeBlanc giving Riven one more look-over. Riven kept her eyes trained on the woman's false visage, trying her hardest to not betray where the keys had fallen.

"...No. Certainly not. You are different. I can tell already that you won't be worn down no matter how much you push yourself," LeBlanc cackled softly. "Ooh... This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed, clasping her hands together in excitement. "I can hardly wait for preparations to be finalized, though I suppose just a taste of your sloppy throat was enough for now. Tata!" She sang softly, before another poof of smoke clouded the hall. The guard staggered back, her eyes no longer illuminated, clutching at her head with both hands. There was a seeming daze of confusion about her, especially once she shifted to grabbing at her crotch.

"...Eh?!" She gasped, patting the noticeable bulge, and then her chest. Then her face. Then she scrambled away, boots thudding swiftly across the concrete and towards the door in making her escape. She was gone in an instant, leaving Riven to exhale. Her posture loosened, letting herself finally turn her gaze towards the keys on the ground. Though their shine was dull, she found that they gleamed rather brilliantly in her eyes. Freedom, or at least a step towards it. She would plan the next step carefully.


End file.
